Battle of Hoth
| Afbeelding = 250px | conflict =Galactic Civil War | datum = 3 ABY | locatie = Hoth | terrein = Grond & Ruimte | inzet =Echo Base | resultaat =Overwinning Galactic Empire Vernietiging van Echo Base | aanvaller= Galactic Empire | aanvoeraanval =Darth Vader Admiral Firmus Piett General Maximilian Veers | strijdkrachtaanval = AT-AT Walkers AT-ST Walkers Snowtroopers Death Squadron Y-85 Titan Dropship | verliezenaanval =Diverse Walkers Snowtroopers | verdediger = Rebel Alliance | aanvoerverdedig =General Carlist Rieekan Major Bren Derlin Colonel Ledick Firest Commander Luke Skywalker | strijdkrachtverdedig = Echo Base Troopers T-47 Snowspeeders DF.9 Batteries 1.4 FD P-Towers v-150 Planetary Defender | verliezenverdedig=DF.9s en P-Towers Echo Base Troopers T-47 Snowspeeders }} De Battle of Hoth was één van de drie belangrijkste veldslagen uit de Galactic Civil War. Het gevecht vond plaats in 3 ABY en betekende een serieuze kaakslag voor de Rebel Alliance. Sommige historici denken, dat indien de Battle of Hoth niet zo desastreus moest zijn verlopen voor de Alliance, dat ze mogelijk langer hadden gewacht om hun definitieve aanval op het Galactic Empire in te zetten. Nu gebeurde dit met succes in 4 ABY. Aanvang Toen het Death Squadron Hoth te dicht was benaderd door toedoen van Admiral Kendal Ozzel konden de Rebellen tijdelijk hun Planetary Shield optrekken en was een bombardement van uit de ruimte niet meer mogelijk. Het was de taak van General Maximilian Veers om de Shield Generator uit te schakelen zodat Darth Vader vlakbij de Echo Base zou kunnen landen met zijn troepen. Ondertussen had General Carlist Rieekan besloten om meteen de basis te evacueren omdat hij wist dat zijn troepen nooit zouden weerstand kunnen bieden aan de manschappen van het Empire. Met dekking van de salvo’s van het Ion Cannon kon alvast de Quantum Storm, de eerste van vele Medium Transports de planeet ontsnappen en werd de Tyrant tijdelijk uitgeschakeld. De Echo Base Troopers, onder leiding van Colonel Ledick Firest, stonden in verschillende loopgrachten opgesteld, bewapend met anti-artillerie wapens zoals de 1.4 FD P-Tower, de DF.9 Anti Infantry Laser Battery en Medium Repeating Blasters. De troepen zouden steun krijgen van de Snowspeeders van Rogue Group, onder leiding van Luke Skywalker. De Blizzard Force van Veers, landde in het gebied dat bekend stond als Moorsh Moraine en bestond voornamelijk uit AT-AT Walkers en AT-ST Walkers. Gevecht thumb|left|200px|Blizzard Force Al snel werd het duidelijk dat de verdediging van de Rebel Alliance tot het uiterste zou moeten gaan om de Blizzard Force van Maximilian Veers te stoppen. Veers was gebrand op een zege om de kracht van zijn eenheid te tonen, net als de macht van de AT-AT Walker te bevestigen. De Snowspeeders van Rogue Group moesten al snel overschakelen op een experimentele tactiek om de Walkers proberen doen te struikelen via trekkabels. De meer traditionele tactieken, zoals Attack Pattern Delta, hadden weinig effect op de gepantserde Walkers. De tactiek met de trekkabels lukte want Rogue 3, met Wedge Antilles en Wes Janson, slaagde erin om Blizzard 2 te vernietigen. Het was echter maar een tijdelijke opschorting van de Walkers die koers zetten richting Shield Generator, het Ion Cannon en de Echo Base. Toen Maximilian Veers effectief de Shield Generator vernietigde, kon Vader zonder problemen in de nabijheid landen van de Echo Base. Luke Skywalker slaagde er nog in om Blizzard 4 te vernietigen, maar het verdikt was gevallen. De Echo Base werd in allerijl verlaten toen de Snowtroopers de basis binnenvielen. Aftermath thumb|right|250px|Rebel loopgraven op Hoth Het Death Squadron stond rond Hoth uiteraard de vluchtende schepen op te wachten die niet werden gedekt door schoten van het Ion Cannon. De schepen van de Rebellen waren niet opgewassen tegen de Star Destroyers van Vader en talloze schepen werden vernietigd of gevangengenomen. De Millennium Falcon en Luke Skywalker konden wel ontsnappen. De planeet Hoth was rond de verlaten Echo Base herschapen tot een puinhoop van dood en verderf na het gevecht. Het werd een aantrekkingspunt voor verschillende roversbendes. Besluit Alhoewel het Galactic Empire een duidelijke zege boekte en talloze troepen en materiaal van de Rebel Alliance vernietigde, konden de belangrijkste figuren van de Alliance ontkomen van Hoth. Sommigen menen daarom dat de overwinning van het Empire een Pyrrusoverwinning was, maar toch leek de Alliance een jaar na datum nog steeds niet helemaal bekomen van de mokerslag toegediend op Hoth. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *The Official Star Wars Fact Files Hoth Hoth Categorie:Hoth